¿Me has dejado?
by LauCullen216
Summary: Cuando la vida te da uno de esos golpes dolorosos que no son fáciles de superar y sientes que todo se desmorono. ¿Qué harías si en medio de esta oscuridad aparece una luz?


Nombre: ¿Me has dejado?

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la trama es mía.

Summary: Cuando la vida te da uno de esos golpes dolorosos que no son fáciles de superar y sientes que todo se desmorono. ¿Qué harías si en medio de esta oscuridad aparece una luz?

**¿Me has dejado?**

Otra vez me da esa mirada, la mirada que dice que no hay problemas entre nosotros, que estamos bien y que nada va a cambiar eso.

Sonrió y extiendo mi mano, la toma sin dudarlo y me sonríe de vuelta, con esa sonrisa torcida que hace que mis rodillas flaqueen y a mis latidos acelerarse. Caminamos tomados de la mano hacia su enorme apartamento, en el cual paso más tiempo que en el mío propio. Al llegar, almorzamos algo y luego él se va a su estudio a atender unos problemas surgidos de improvisto en el hospital, donde es el director del área de pediatría, mientras yo me dirigía hacia el baño a darme una ducha.

Estaba enjuagándome el pelo cuando sentí unos familiares brazos y un cuerpo cálido pegado a mi espalda. Me di vuelta y le sonreí, envolviendo mis brazos en su cuerpo desnudo. Me beso suavemente primero y ardientemente después. Un tiempo indefinido más tarde, Edward se encontraba sobre mí, con el pelo revuelto y todo sudado. Le sonreí cuando dejamos de jadear, el me beso suavemente y se recostó a mi lado, su pecho pegado a mi espalda.

- ¿Te he dicho hoy lo mucho que te amo? – le pregunte mientras acariciaba el brazo que tenía fuertemente envuelto en mi cintura. Se rio entre dientes y me beso justo detrás de la oreja, haciendo gemir suavemente, ese es uno de mis puntos sensibles.

- Creo que solo dos veces. ¿Por qué? – me pregunta divertido.

- Porque pienso que no te lo digo con mucha frecuencia y quiero que tengas bien claro que te amo más que a nadie ni nada. – dije dándome vuelta y viendo como sus ojos brillaban como dos farolas de un verde intenso. – Lo sabes, ¿no?

- Si, lo sé. Yo también te amo más que nada en el mundo. – me dijo dándome un tierno beso en la comisura de los labios.

- ¿Incluso más que a tus libros? – pregunte divertida y él se echó a reír. Edward tiene una extraña obsesión con los libros de ficción y fantasía, tiene una biblioteca repleta y los cuida mucho, incluso más que a su volvo.

- Incluso más que a mis libros. – respondió sonriendo torcidamente, haciendo a mi corazón tartamudear. Sonreí besándolo ferozmente, el me respondió con entusiasmo y volvimos a hacer el amor lentamente. Terminamos totalmente exhaustos y nos acomodamos para dormir, con mi espalda fuertemente apretada a su pecho, nos dormimos entrelazados, haciendo la cucharita.

A la mañana siguiente, me desperté cuando el sol se filtró por la ventana y me dio en el rostro, me di vuelta para enterrar mi cabeza en el pecho de Edward pero en su lugar encontré un pedazo áspero y frio de papel.

Abrí los ojos y tome la nota, esta decía: _"Cariño, hubo una complicación en el hospital, volveré pronto. Te amo, Edward"._

Suspire cerrando los ojos e intente volver a dormir, pero mi celular comenzó a sonar. Era Elizabeth, la madre de Edward, conteste rápidamente.

- ¿Hola? – respondí y todo lo que escuche fueron sirenas y los sollozos ahogados de Elizabeth. Cerré los ojos, suspire y me prepare para la peor.

- Bella, Edward tuvo un accidente y está muy grave, los doctores no creen que sobreviva. – esas palabras detonaron todo tipo de catástrofe dentro de mí.

Ese día mi vida se volvió completa y absolutamente negra, ese día, Edward Mason, el amor de mi vida desde los quince años, mi compañero fiel, mi mejor amigo, mi amante, mi mundo, me dejo, murió esa noche durante una operación de alto riesgo.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_**UN MES DESPUES"**_

Me llene de tristeza al entrar en su apartamento otra vez con mi llave, hace un mes que no venía, no había vuelto desde… Era difícil incluso pensar en eso.

Suspire y me encamine hacia su habitación, había venido por unas fotos que Elizabeth me había pedido que buscara. Al entrar en la habitación, mi mirada se dirigió inmediatamente hacia la cama, recordando la última vez que estuvimos ahí juntos, la última vez que me había hecho el amor. De pronto, en mi interior comencé a sentirme furiosa, estaba llena de enojo. Furiosa porque se había ido, furiosa porque salió esa mañana y me había dejado.

Me quite el anillo de compromiso, que no me había quitado desde que me lo había dado hace ya muchos meses, lo arroje a través de la habitación y me desplome en el suelo, sollozando intensamente.

De pronto, sentí algo frio en mi cuello, luego, un pinchazo doloroso en el mismo lugar y después un dolor intenso que me dejo inmóvil.

"_Tres días después"_

Desperté con todos mis sentidos agudizados y una deliciosa fragancia rodeándome, una que yo ya conocía, solo que ahora era más intensa y más deliciosa. Una pequeña parte de mi cerebro registro un dolor increíble en mi garganta pero lo ignore, estaba más concentrada en ese delicioso aroma.

Abrí los ojos y frente a mi estaba Edward, más hermoso que nunca, mirándome con una sonrisa.

Le sonreí de vuelta y salte sobre él, besándolo con desesperación. Él se echó a reír cuando nos separamos.

- Debí suponer que me sorprenderías, como siempre. Esta no es la reacción que esperaba. – dijo sonriendo.

- Pero, ¿Cómo? – le pregunte consternada y me sorprendió escuchar mi voz cantarina.

- Eso no importa ahora. – dijo antes de tomar y besarme ardientemente.

Hicimos el amor de una manera completamente distinta y mil veces más placentera.

* * *

Volví! ¿Me extrañaron? Bueno, dejen sus reviews si les ha gustado.


End file.
